For you brother
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Imaginez que l'un des deux frères ait commis l'irréparable. Et imaginez que l'autre décide de se sacrifier, pour lui, pour son frère...
1. Lucas ou Nathan ?

Imaginez que l'un des deux frères ait commis l'irréparable. Et imaginez que l'autre décide de se sacrifier, pour lui, pour son frère...

For you brother

Haley avançait dans le couloir. Le gardien qui marchait à ses côtés la stressait. Comme à chaque fois, la panique l'envahissait, cette atmosphère lourde l'oppressait. Elle arriva enfin à la grille qui s'ouvrit sur les parloirs.

**Gardien : **C'est le troisième.

Sans un mot, Haley entra dans le troisième parloir et attendit, agitée. Après quelques minutes, _il_ entra à son tour.

**Haley :** Nathan !

Elle semblait soulagée de voir son mari.

**Nathan :** Chérie, tu vas bien ?

**Haley :** C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Sérieusement, comment ça se passe ?

Nathan soupira avant de répondre.

**Nathan :** Haley… C'est une prison, ici rien ne se passe. Je reste toute la journée dans une cellule, comme tout le monde.

**Haley :** Tu dois dire la vérité Nathan. Il le faut.

**Nathan :** Tu m'as promis Haley, tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais rien !

**Haley :** Je le sais, et je ne dirai rien… C'est à toi de le faire. Tu es innocent, tu ne mérites pas d'être enfermé ici !

Le jeune homme changea soudainement de sujet.

**Nathan :** Comment va Jamie ?

**Haley :** Son père lui manque…

**Nathan :** Haley…

**Haley :** C'est la vérité Nathan ! Il ne fait que penser à toi. Depuis six mois il n'a rien dessiné d'autre que son papa, il ne parle de rien d'autre que de son papa…

**Nathan :** Il me manque, lui aussi. Vous me manquez tous les deux.

**Haley :** Alors reviens !

**Nathan :** Je suis en prison ! Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici… Sinon crois-moi, je serais déjà à la maison, loin de cet endroit.

**Haley :** Justement, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas Nathan ! Si tu nous aimes tant, si tu as tellement envie de rentrer chez nous, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Nathan baissa les yeux.

**Nathan :** Parce que je le devais…

_**Six mois auparavant**_

**Jamie :** Regarde papa ! Regarde mon dessin ! C'est une surprise pour maman !

**Haley :** Il est superbe mon ange, mais quand tu veux me faire une surprise, ne le crie pas dans toute la maison, et attends que je sois partie !

**Nathan :** Ta maman a raison Jamie, ton dessin est le plus beau de la planète ! Chérie, je dois y aller, je voudrais aller jouer au bord du fleuve. On se voit ce soir.

Les deux mariés s'embrassèrent.

**Haley :** Je t'aime. Et sois prudent !

**Nathan :** Moi aussi je t'aime !

Nathan ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, et sortit de la maison.

Nathan joua toute la matinée sur le terrain au bord du fleuve. Il fit une pause un peu avant midi. Alors qu'il buvait un coup, son portable sonna.

**Nathan :** Salut Lucas !

**Lucas :** Nathan, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Lucas :** J'ai fait une connerie mec… Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

**Nathan :** D'accord, calme-toi, respire un bon coup, et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

**Lucas :** Je ne peux pas, pas par téléphone !

**Nathan :** Dis-moi où tu es, je passe te chercher tout de suite.

**Lucas :** Sous le pont de Tree Hill. Nathan ?

**Nathan :** Oui ?

**Lucas :** Surtout n'en parle à personne.

**Nathan :** Tu as ma parole.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Nathan ouvrit le journal, une tasse de café à la main. Ça faisait la une des journaux de Tree Hill : Dan Scott était libéré pour bonne conduite après seulement quatre ans et demi en prison. _

_La tasse échappa à Nathan, et éclata en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. _

_**Haley :**__ Bonjour chéri ! Ca va ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Non… _

_**Haley :**__ Nathan ?! _

_**Nathan :**__ Mon père a été libéré. _

_**Haley :**__ Quoi ?! Mais ! Quand ?! _

_**Nathan :**__ Hier… _

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Nathan sortit de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers Lucas.

**Lucas :** Tu as mis longtemps.

**Nathan :** Je jouais au Rivercourt. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Luke…

La jambe de Lucas tremblait nerveusement.

**Lucas :** J'ai vraiment déconné Nathan !

Nathan remarqua seulement que son frère avait les mains et le pull couleur sang.

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?

**Lucas :** Il ne nous aurait jamais laissés tranquilles… En lisant l'article j'ai eu peur que tout recommence, qu'il nous pourrisse à nouveau la vie.

**Nathan :** Non !

**Lucas :** Je voulais juste lui faire peur, je te le jure ! Mais il a commencé à me parler de Keith et… Il a osé me parler de lui alors qu'il l'a tué Nathan !

**Nathan :** Dan a toujours fonctionné comme ça Lucas ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps ! C'est de cette manière qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il veut !

**Lucas :** J'ai tiré quatre fois Nathan… Quatre fois droit vers le cœur. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

**Nathan :** Tu es sûr qu'il est mort ?

**Lucas :** Oui… J'ai vérifié, et puis je suis sorti, j'ai couru et je t'ai tout de suite appelé, j'ai paniqué, j'étais mort de peur !

Nathan fit quelques pas, se tenant la tête entre les mains pour pieux réfléchir. Il s'arrêta un instant, et se tourna vers son frère.

**Nathan :** D'accord… Très bien… Ecoute-moi bien Lucas, surtout écoute-moi bien. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas prétendre que tu as passé la matinée au Rivercourt, qu'on devait se retrouver pour jouer, mais que je ne suis…

**Lucas :** … Nathan, non !

**Nathan :** MAIS que je ne suis jamais venu au terrain. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'arme ?

**Lucas :** Elle est dans ma poche…

**Nathan :** Donne-la moi.

Lucas tendit le pistolet à son frère.

**Nathan :** Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi et tu ne parles de tout ça à personne. C'est clair ?

**Lucas :** Pourquoi tu fais ça Nathan ?

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant dans les yeux, en silence.

**Nathan :** Parce que tu es mon frère, et que si tu ne l'avais pas tué, je l'aurais sans doute fait tôt ou tard.

**Lucas :** Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

**Nathan :** Pas plus que toi…

Lucas avait fait tout ce que son frère lui avait demandé de faire : il n'avait rien dit à personne. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Il alluma la télévision, et sursauta en voyant les informations.

Chez lui, Nathan avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa télévision.

_C'est ce matin que le corps de l'ancien maire de la ville Dan Scott a été retrouvé, dans la chambre d'un motel situé à quelques kilomètres de Tree Hill, touché mortellement par quatre balles. Il semble évident qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, et une enquête a été ouverte afin de trouer au plus vite le coupable. _

_Dan Scott était sorti de prison il y a seulement dix jours, condamné pour le meurtre de son frère, Keith Scott. _

_Affaire à suivre… _

Lucas prit son téléphone, et composa nerveusement le numéro de Nathan.

**Nathan :** Oui ?

**Lucas :** Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

**Nathan :** Je vais assumer.

**Lucas :** Mais assumer quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait Nathan !

**Nathan :** Je ne te laisserai pas aller en prison Lucas. Tu fais ce qu'on avait prévu, et tout ira très bien.

**Lucas :** Nathan…

**Nathan :** Cette conversation est terminée.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Nathan, Haley et Jamie étaient à table, ils finissaient leur repas. La petite famille discutait tranquillement de la journée.

**Jamie :** Aujourd'hui la maîtresse a pris tous nos dessins et elle les a accrochés dans la salle de classe ! Et elle a dit que le mien était très…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Nathan se leva pour aller ouvrir.

… **:** Nathan Scott ?

**Nathan :** Oui.

… **:** Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de votre père Dan Scott. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès.

**Jamie :** Papa ?! Pourquoi ils t'emmènent ?

**Haley :** Jamie, rentre dans la maison tout de suite !

**Nathan :** Ca va aller Hales, je te le promets.

**Haley :** Attendez ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ?

**Policier :** Votre mari est soupçonné de meurtre madame Scott. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Haley vit alors son mari monter dans la voiture, menotté, et elle croisa une dernière fois son regard.

Quelque chose la frappa dans les yeux de Nathan. Il semblait vouloir s'excuser, vouloir lui dire qu'il était désolé… Mais désolé de quoi ? Haley refusait d'admettre que Nathan ait pu tuer son père. Elle le connaissait, et savait qu'il en était incapable, et surtout qu'il avait tourné la page depuis des années.

Une seule solution lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle rentra dans la maison, prit le téléphone, et appela Lucas.

**Lucas :** Scott.

**Haley :** Lucas, c'est Haley.

**Lucas :** Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

**Haley :** Est-ce que tu peux venir à la maison tout de suite ?

**Lucas :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Haley :** Lucas, je t'en prie…

**Lucas :** D'accord, j'arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lucas arriva devant la maison de la famille Scott.

**Jamie :** Oncle Lucas !

**Lucas :** Salut champion !

**Haley :** Jamie, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Je viendrai te faire un bisou bientôt.

**Jamie :** Dis maman, quand est-ce qu'il rentre à la maison papa ?

Lucas, surpris, tourna vivement la tête vers Haley, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

**Haley :** Je ne sais pas chéri… Allez, va au lit maintenant.

Une fois Jamie dans sa chambre, Lucas et Haley allèrent s'asseoir au salon dans un silence tendu.

**Lucas :** Haley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Haley :** La police est venue il y a une petite heure… Nathan est accusé du meurtre de Dan.

**Lucas :** Hales… Je… Je suis désolé…

**Haley :** Je sais, tu comprends, je sais que ce n'est pas lui ! Ca ne peut pas être Nathan ! Dis-moi qu'il va vite être libéré !

**Lucas :** Je l'espère… Il n'a pas d'alibi pour l'heure du meurtre ?

**Haley :** Il était parti jouer au Rivercourt… Mais je crois qu'il était seul.

**Lucas :** …

Haley sentit immédiatement une gêne de la part de Lucas. Ce dernier commença alors à regret à exécuter le plan de Nathan, les larmes aux yeux tant il se sentait coupable.

**Lucas :** On devait aller y jouer ensemble… Mais il n'est pas venu Haley. Il n'était pas au Rivercourt ce matin-là.

Haley le regarda, horrifiée.

**Haley :** Non ! Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas Lucas !

**Lucas :** Je t'assure que…

**Haley :** Je suis sûre que Nathan n'a pas tué Dan, d'accord ? J'en suis sûre !

**Lucas :** Je sais Haley, je le pense aussi ! Nathan est mon frère, ne l'oublie pas ! Je te dis simplement que je n'ai pas vu Nathan le jour du meurtre…

Jamie passa alors la tête par la porte, le visage décomposé.

**Haley :** Jamie ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

**Jamie :** Est-ce que papa a fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Haley :** …

**Lucas :** Non ! Ton papa n'a rien fait de mal Jamie. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bientôt revenir à la maison. Viens, je vais te mettre au lit.

Haley profita de ces minutes de solitude pour sortir tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. Elle se mit à pleurer, la tête entre les mains, pensant à Nathan et à ce qu'il devait vivre au même moment. Lucas revint peu de temps après.

**Lucas :** J'ai réussi à rassurer un peu Jamie. Il vient de s'endormir.

**Haley :** Le rassurer ne servira à rien si Nathan n'est pas rapidement innocenté…

**Lucas :** Je sais… Mais tout ça est encore un peu frais. Essaie de dormir un peu, et demain on ira au poste de police voir ce qu'il en est. On ne pourra rien faire de plus ce soir.

**Haley :** Tu veux bien rester ici ce soir ?

**Lucas :** Bien sûr…

Haley vint se blottir contre son meilleur ami. Avec lui, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Mais Lucas, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il pensait sans cesse à son frère, au sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour lui, juste pour lui. Il se sentait coupable de son arrestation, et il savait que ce n'était que le début…


	2. Si elle savait

Le lendemain matin, quand Haley se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver Jamie à table, en plein petit déjeuner, et Lucas aux fourneaux.

**Lucas :** Bonjour Haley ! Installe-toi, le café est prêt et les pancakes arrivent.

**Haley :** Merci Lucas, tu es formidable.

**Lucas :** Je te dois bien ça Haley… Après le petit-déjeuner j'emmènerai Jamie à l'école et on ira ensemble faire ce qu'on a à faire.

**Haley :** Tu oublies qu'on travaille Lucas !

**Lucas :** J'ai appelé le lycée tôt ce matin. Etant donné les circonstances, le principal n'a pas hésité à nous donner notre journée.

**Haley :** Encore merci…

**Lucas :** Et voilà les pancakes, chaud devant !

Jamie rit en voyant son oncle Lucas préparer le petit-déjeuner. Haley le regardait tendrement. Elle admirait sa capacité à sourire dans une situation pareille, et aurait tout donné pour avoir son insouciance. En le voyant, elle oublia presque que son mari avait été arrêté, et qu'elle devait aller le voir au commissariat de police. Elle oublia rien qu'un instant tous les problèmes qui allaient arriver. Et à son tour, elle sourit à son fils, qui mangeait ses pancakes en en mettant partout.

Lucas sourit lui aussi en voyant sa meilleure amie essuyer le visage barbouillé de Jamie. Il avait réussi à lui redonner un tout petit peu de joie, au moins pour le moment. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire après avoir mis son mari en prison…

Lucas et Haley déposèrent Jamie devant son école. Après lui avoir dit au revoir et souhaité une bonne journée, ils se mirent en route pour le commissariat.

**Haley :** Bonjour, je suis Haley Scott, la femme de Nathan Scott. Je voudrais avoir de ses nouvelles.

**Agent :** Le shérif vous attend madame Scott. C'est la première porte à droite.

**Lucas :** Vas-y, je t'attends ici…

**Shérif :** Madame Scott ! Bonjour. Vous voulez un café ?

**Haley :** Non merci, je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il en est…

**Shérif :** Oui, je comprends.

**Haley :** Où est mon mari ?

**Shérif :** Il est en garde à vue. Nous l'avons interrogé une bonne partie de la nuit. Le problème est que Nathan n'a… rien dit.

**Haley :** Comment ça ?

**Shérif :** Vous devez bien comprendre que nous ne l'accusons pas sans preuves madame Scott. Votre mari a un mobile, il n'a fourni aucun alibi et nous avons retrouvé ses empreintes sur l'arme du crime, qui était dans son casier au lycée.

**Haley :** Je… C'est ridicule. N'importe quel professeur peut avoir accès au casier de Nathan, ça ne prouve rien.

**Shérif :** Madame Scott, je suis navré, mais si Nathan ne dit rien avant la fin de la garde à vue, nous serons dans l'obligation de le mettre en examen.

**Haley :** Shérif, vous connaissez Nathan ! Vous savez qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça !

**Shérif :** Je regrette, mais face à un jury, ça risque de ne pas suffire…

**Haley :** Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

**Shérif :** Pas plus de cinq minutes. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Haley sortit du bureau du shérif bouleversée. Elle ne comprenait pas le silence de Nathan.

**Lucas :** Alors ?

**Haley :** Ils l'ont interrogé… Il n'a rien dit Lucas ! Pourquoi ?

**Lucas :** Ils ont quelque chose contre lui ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Haley.

**Haley :** Ils ont retrouvé l'arme du crime dans son casier au lycée. Il y avait ses empreintes dessus…

**Lucas :** Est-ce qu'on a le droit de le voir ?

**Haley :** Le shérif nous a donné cinq minutes…

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent face à la grille, accompagnés par un agent.

Nathan était allongé sur le banc, les yeux ouverts fixant un point devant lui. Il était seul dans la « cage ».

**Haley :** Nathan ?

Nathan tourna les yeux vers elle, et se leva pour la rejoindre.

**Nathan :** Vous êtes venus…

**Lucas :** Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser là-dedans sans prendre de tes nouvelles ?

**Nathan :** Vous auriez peut-être mieux fait…

**Haley :** Nathan… Je viens de parler au shérif. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

**Nathan :** Haley…

**Haley :** Non ! Je veux comprendre ! Tu sais que tu risques beaucoup ! Tu es accusé de meurtre Nathan, il faut que tu parles, que tu te défendes !

Nathan regarda Haley droit dans les yeux.

**Nathan :** Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi Haley.

**Haley :** Dis-moi seulement que tu ne l'as pas tué Nathan… Dis-moi juste ça. Je t'en prie…

Nathan détourna le regard un moment. Il finit par parler d'un ton sec qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

**Nathan :** J'aimerais parler en tête-à-tête avec Lucas.

Haley le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle posa sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, et répondit simplement :

**Haley :** Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je ferai tout pour prouver que tu es innocent.

**Nathan :** …

**Haley :** Je t'aime Nathan.

**Nathan :** Je t'aime aussi Haley. Embrasse Jamie pour moi s'il te plaît.

**Haley :** Ca ne comblera pas ton absence…

Haley sortit en pleurant. Elle peinait à comprendre Nathan.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls.

**Lucas :** Comment tu as fait ? Pour l'arme ?

**Nathan :** Je l'ai nettoyée pour effacer tes empreintes et je l'ai tenue dans ma main, tout simplement. Ca n'a pas été compliqué…

**Lucas :** Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler ?

**Nathan :** A quoi bon ?

**Lucas :** Tu sais, je pense que je devrais aller dire la vérité au shérif…

**Nathan :** Non Lucas ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, c'est clair ?

**Lucas :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Nathan :** On en a déjà parlé… C'est mieux comme ça.

**Lucas :** Ca me rend malade de te savoir ici, à ma place…

**Nathan :** Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu fasses comme si c'était moi, le tueur.

**Lucas :** C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ?

**Nathan :** Non… Je voulais te demander de t'occuper de ma famille. Haley et Jamie auront besoin de toi.

**Lucas :** Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer Nate…

**Nathan :** Lucas, je t'en prie…

**Lucas :** Tu peux compter sur moi.

**Nathan :** Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serai transféré à la prison dans 24 heures. Mon procès ne devrait pas être dans trop longtemps…

**Lucas :** Alors tu vas vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, sans essayer de te défendre ?

**Nathan :** Maintenant que j'ai commencé, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Juste une dernière chose Lucas…

**Lucas :** Tout ce que tu voudras mec.

**Nathan :** Essaie de me trouver un bon avocat.

**Lucas :** C'était prévu Nathan…

**Nathan :** Merci.

**Lucas :** Vu les circonstances, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier non ?

**Nathan :** …

Lucas sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Haley l'attendait à la voiture.

**Haley :** Je ne le reconnais plus… On dirait qu'il refuse de se battre.

**Lucas :** Je crois que ce n'est facile pour personne. Il faut essayer de lui laisser du temps, il changera sans doute d'avis.

**Haley :** Seulement du temps il n'en a pas ! Dans moins de 24 heures il sera mis en examen, et là il sera trop tard pour parler !

**Lucas :** Pour le moment la meilleure chose à faire est de lui trouver un bon avocat. Je pense qu'il en aura besoin…

**Haley :** J'ai une amie qui est très réputée dans ce domaine.

**Lucas :** Parfait. On va retourner chez vous et on l'appellera immédiatement. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient de retour à la villa des Scott.

Dès leur arrivée, Haley prit le téléphone et appela son amie.

… **:** Caitlin Thomas, j'écoute.

**Haley :** Caitlin ? C'est Haley Scott.

**Caitlin :** Haley ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles, je me disais justement hier que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé…

**Haley :** J'ai besoin de ton aide…

**Caitlin :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Haley :** C'est Nathan… Il est en garde à vue.

**Caitlin :** De quoi est-ce qu'il est accusé ?

**Haley :** Du meurtre de son père…

A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune avocate mit un moment à répondre.

**Caitlin :** Quand est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ?

**Haley :** Hier soir.

**Caitlin :** Vous vivez toujours à Tree Hill je suppose ?

**Haley :** Oui.

**Caitlin :** Très bien. Surtout ne fait rien. Je prends le premier avion que je trouve. Nathan a un avocat à partir de maintenant. Je vais le sortir de là Haley.

**Haley :** Merci Caitlin… Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**Caitlin :** Les amis sont faits pour ça… Et puis j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Nathan.

**Haley :** Préviens-moi de l'heure de ton arrivée, je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport.

**Caitlin :** De toute manière je te rappellerai. A bientôt Hales.

**Haley :** Oui, et encore merci.

La jeune femme raccrocha. Elle se sentait déjà un peu plus rassurée.

**Lucas :** Maintenant tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu. Profite de cette journée pour te reposer.

**Haley :** Il faudra aller cherche Jamie à l'école dans trois heures…

**Lucas :** Je m'en occupe. Tu es exténuée. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

**Haley :** Lucas… Si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?

Lucas sembla surpris par la question. Après un court instant, il répondit :

**Lucas :** Bien sûr… Je te dirais quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider Nathan.

**Haley :** D'accord… D'accord. Je monte dans ma chambre. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Lucas :** Non, bien sûr que non.


	3. Caitlin Thomas

Haley fut réveillée par le rire de Jamie. Elle se leva en vitesse, se rendant compte qu'elle avait dormi plus de quatre heures.

**Jamie :** Maman ! On fait des dessins avec oncle Lucas ! Regarde, j'en ai fait un pour papa ! Oncle Lucas a dit que je pourrais lui donner.

**Haley :** Oh ! Bonjour mon cœur. On verra plus tard pour le dessin… Mais il est très beau.

**Jamie :** Quand est-ce que je verrai papa ?

**Haley :** Je ne sais pas Jamie…

**Jamie :** Est-ce qu'il a beaucoup de choses à faire ?

**Haley :** Non, pas vraiment.

**Jamie :** Alors il ne veut pas me voir ?

Les mots de son fils touchèrent Haley. Il était complètement perdu, et elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais comment dire une chose pareille à une enfant de même pas cinq ans ?

**Haley :** Ecoute mon ange, tu peux être sûr que ton papa t'aime très fort, et qu'il a très envie de te voir et de te serrer dans ses bras. Mais il est dans un endroit où il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut…

**Jamie :** Pourquoi il est dans un endroit comme ça ?

**Haley :** Des gens pensent que papa a fait quelque chose de mal, de très mal. Mais il n'a rien fait, et il va rentrer bientôt à la maison.

**Jamie :** Alors je vais lui faire plein de dessins, comme ça il sera content quand il reviendra !

**Haley :** Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Jamie !

Lucas et Haley s'isolèrent dans la cuisine, laissant le petit garçon dessiner au salon.

**Haley :** C'est fou ce que j'aimerais croire ce que je viens de dire à Jamie…

**Lucas :** Ca va aller Hales…

**Haley :** Je viens de promettre à un enfant de quatre ans que son papa rentrerait bientôt à la maison Lucas ! Mais s'il ne revient pas, qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui dire ?

**Lucas :** Ton amie a appelé pendant que tu dormais.

**Haley :** Caitlin ?!

La jeune femme sembla retrouver un peu espoir, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

**Lucas :** Oui. Son avion arrive à 21 heures à l'aéroport.

**Haley :** D'accord… Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Haley alla ouvrir.

**Brooke :** Bonjour Haley !

**Haley :** Brooke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ?!

**Brooke :** L'arrestation de Nathan est passée aux informations, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Comment tu vas ?

**Haley :** Je m'en sors. Mais entre, viens !

**Lucas :** Bonsoir Brooke.

**Brooke :** Salut Lucas. Eh ! Mais c'est mon filleul préféré ! Viens par là Jamie !

**Jamie :** Tante Brooke !

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa marraine.

**Brooke :** Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ?

**Jamie :** Toi aussi ! Papa et maman disent que tu es très occupée !

**Brooke :** Et ils ont bien raison !

**Haley :** Jamie, mon cœur, tu veux bien retourner jouer au salon ?

**Jamie :** D'accord…

Il s'éloigna rapidement et reprit son dessin là où il l'avait arrêté.

Lucas, Brooke et Haley étaient assis autour du bar, buvant un café tout en discutant.

**Brooke :** Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu arrêter Nathan… Enfin… A vrai dire, vous êtes mes amis, et je suis venue vous proposer mon aide.

**Haley :** Comment ça ?

Brooke prit soudain un air sérieux.

**Brooke :** Tu as trouvé un bon avocat pour Nathan ?

**Haley :** Oui, c'est une amie qui va s'en occuper. Elle arrive ce soir. Je ne sais pas si tu la connais, elle s'appelle Caitlin Thomas.

**Brooke :** Oh ! Je vois qui c'est ! Elle est très douée.

**Haley :** Je sais…

**Brooke :** Mais elle est aussi très chère Haley.

**Haley :** Je me débrouillerai, j'emprunterai de l'argent…

**Brooke :** Hors de question ! Je paierai tous les frais du procès.

**Haley :** Non, Brooke, je refuse !

**Brooke :** Haley, je n'ai pas souvent été là pour vous, ou même pour Jamie. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour aider, mais ça j'en suis capable. Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça sans avoir en plus à te soucier de l'argent.

**Haley :** Merci Brooke… Merci beaucoup.

Brooke prit la main de Haley et lui répondit :

**Brooke :** Les amis sont là pour ça…

**Haley :** Au fait, tu as un endroit où dormir ?

**Brooke :** Pas vraiment, je comptais descendre à l'hôtel…

Haley eut un petit sourire.

**Haley :** A mon tour de t'aider. Oublie l'hôtel, tu n'as qu'à rester à la maison.

**Brooke :** Tu auras assez de lits ?

**Haley :** Tu plaisantes j'espère ! On a la chambre d'amis où il y a un lit deux places et le canapé si vous ça ne te convient pas. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

**Brooke :** Alors c'est d'accord.

**Lucas :** Tu comptes rester combien de temps à Tree Hill ?

**Brooke :** Je ne sais pas… L'avantage d'être la patronne, c'est que je pars quand je veux. Je pensais attendre le procès de Nathan…

**Haley :** Super !

A 20h30, tout le monde se mit en route pour l'aéroport. Après une courte attente, ils virent arriver Caitlin Thomas.

**Haley :** Caitlin !

**Caitlin :** Haley Scott ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !

**Haley :** Moi aussi ! Suis-moi, je suis avec James et des amis.

**Caitlin :** Votre maison est magnifique Haley !

**Haley :** Merci.

L'avocate reprit son rôle et prit un ton très sérieux.

**Caitlin :** Je vais me mettre au travail dès ce soir. J'irai rendre visite à Nathan demain matin. Voici le numéro de ma chambre à l'hôtel. Tu peux me joindre 24 heures sur 24 pour n'importe quel renseignement, n'importe quelle demande… Je serai toujours disponible, d'accord ?

**Haley :** Caitlin… Il faudra aussi qu'on parle argent.

**Caitlin :** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Haley. J'en ai parlé avec ton ami, on a déjà tout prévu. Tu as d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

**Haley :** Merci à vous deux.

**Caitlin :** Je passerai te voir demain en fin de matinée au lycée. Bonne soirée.

**Haley :** A demain !

Haley referma la porte sur son amie, soulagée qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

**Lucas :** Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Tu me tiens au courant Haley ?

**Haley :** Bien sûr !


	4. Prisonniers du mensonge

Le lendemain, Caitlin attendait Haley à la sortie de son cours.

**Haley :** Hey ! Salut !

**Caitlin :** Bonjour Haley. Tu as cinq minutes ?

**Haley :** Oui, c'était mon dernier cours pour aujourd'hui.

**Caitlin :** Bien. Je reviens tout juste du commissariat. J'ai vu le shérif, et j'ai longuement discuté avec ton mari.

**Haley :** Et ?

**Caitlin :** Il a subi un nouvel interrogatoire, au cours duquel il n'a encore rien dit. Le temps légal de garde à vue est dépassé. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Il a été transféré à la prison la plus proche, celle de Carolina Lake. J'ai eu la date de son procès. Il aura lieu dans moins de trois semaines.

Haley passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**Haley :** C'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

**Caitlin :** Simplement que je fasse au mieux. Il a refusé de me parler d'un possible alibi ou du crime en lui-même. Je connais Nathan, et je sais qu'il est innocent, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir. Il est en train de se condamner lui-même.

**Haley :** Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il sorte de prison, tu comprends ? Ca va faire deux jours, et je n'en peux déjà plus alors…

**Caitlin :** Si Nathan coopère, il sera libre dans trois semaines Haley. Trois petites semaines et tu retrouveras ton mari…

Haley craqua et explosa en sanglots dans les bras de son amie. Ces trois semaines allaient être terriblement longues pour elle…

En rentrant chez elle, Haley écouta ses messages. Peyton avait essayé de l'appeler.

_**Peyton :**__ Salut Haley. Je t'appelle au sujet de Nathan, je voulais te dire que je suis de tout cœur avec toi… Je ne peux pas venir à Tree Hill mais je pense très fort à toi. Embrasse-le bien pour moi. Bisous ! _

Haley soupira. Tout le monde semblait vouloir sortir Nathan de prison… sauf Nathan.

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Haley avait décidé d'aller voir seule Nathan à la prison. Il n'y avait qu'une petite demi-heure de route, et elle mourait d'envie de lui parler.

**Haley :** Bonjour Nathan.

Elle était très émue, et lui semblait l'être autant.

**Nathan :** Bonjour mon amour.

**Haley :** Tu tiens le coup ?

**Nathan :** Je m'en sors… Et toi ? Ca va à la maison ?

**Haley :** On s'en sort…

Les deux jeunes mariés se turent un instant.

**Haley :** Le procès est dans moins d'une semaine…

**Nathan :** Je sais.

**Haley :** Alors dis-moi que dans une semaine ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

**Nathan :** J'aimerais… Mais je ne voudrais pas te mentir Hales.

Haley cria presque, pleurant en même temps.

**Haley :** Pourquoi tu refuses de te défendre ?!

**Nathan :** Chérie…

**Haley :** Qui est-ce que tu protèges Nathan ? Qui ?!

**Nathan :** Tu sais que je t'aime…

**Haley :** Ne change pas de sujet Nathan ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

**Gardien :** Désolé jeunes gens, c'est terminé !

**Haley :** Dis-le moi Nathan !

**Nathan :** Je t'aime Hales, je t'aime plus que tout !

Le gardien fit sortir Nathan, laissant Haley seule dans le parloir.

Le soir, Haley rentra chez elle des idées plein la tête. Elle avait réfléchit durant tout le trajet à la personne que son mari pouvait protéger au risque de perdre sa liberté.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de trouver Lucas discutant avec Brooke.

**Lucas :** Haley ! Brooke s'est dit que ce serait sympa que je vienne dîner alors…

**Haley :** Il faut que je te parle Luke. C'est urgent.

Les deux amis sortirent au bord de la piscine.

**Haley :** Je reviens de la prison.

**Lucas :** Oh ! Comment va Nathan ?

**Haley :** Est-ce que tu as tué Dan ?

Lucas eut le souffle coupé par la question de son amie. Il voulut un instant lui dire la vérité, mais il se souvint de sa promesse. Plein de remords, il murmura :

**Lucas :** Non… Je n'ai pas tué Dan.

**Haley :** Alors je te crois.

La jeune femme rentra dans la maison, laissant Lucas seul sur la terrasse. Il se sentait mal, il venait de trahir la confiance de sa meilleure amie et son frère était en prison par sa faute… Chaque jour il s'enfermait un peu plus dans son mensonge, et chaque jours il condamnait un peu plus Nathan. Mais comme l'avait dit son frère, il était trop tard pour reculer…

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Le jour du procès était enfin arrivé. Nathan avait à peine parlé à son avocate. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait être condamné, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Ainsi, l'enquête serait close, et son frère ne risquerait plus rien. Il avait voulu parler plusieurs fois. Mais à présent il connaissait l'enfer de la prison, et il refusait que Lucas subisse la même chose.

Caitlin Thomas, elle aussi, savait que Nathan n'échapperait pas à la prison. Même si elle n'en avait pas parlé à Haley, son but lors du procès était d'obtenir des jurés une peine minimale pour son client.

Le procès ne fut pas très long. Quelques heures.

Le verdict tant attendu tomba finalement.

**Juré :** Pour le meurtre de Dan Scott, nous déclarons l'accusé Nathan Scott coupable. Nous demandons une peine de dix ans de réclusion ferme et incompressible.

C'est sur cette phrase que s'arrêta le procès.

Haley s'était écroulée dans les bras de Lucas, qui était complètement perdu. Brooke, elle, était restée à la maison pour garder Jamie.

Nathan sortit de la salle, accompagné par deux policiers, en jetant un dernier regard à Haley, un regard qui voulait dire « je t'aime ». Un regard qui voulait dire « adieu ».


	5. Bonne nouvelle ?

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Haley était au parloir. Elle y venait toutes les semaines. Depuis quelques minutes le jeune couple parlait de tout et de rien, de Jamie, du travail, du temps…

Puis Nathan remarqua une larme sur la joue de sa femme.

**Nathan :** Hales ? Chérie, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Haley :** Tu veux dire, en dehors du fait que mon mari soit en prison ?

**Nathan :** Haley…

**Haley :** J'avais du retard…

**Nathan :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Haley :** J'avais beaucoup de retard, alors j'ai fait un test…

Nathan commença à comprendre.

**Nathan :** Tu veux dire que…

**Haley :** Je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi.

Le jeune homme était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il fixa Haley un moment.

**Nathan :** Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour toi et pour Jamie…

**Haley :** Il aimerait te voir… Je suis en train d'essayer de lui obtenir un droit de visite.

**Nathan :** Hales, je…

Nathan baissa les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

**Nathan :** Je voudrais que tu viennes moins souvent ici.

**Haley :** Comment ça ?

**Nathan :** C'est dur pour moi d'être loin de vous et… Je préfère que tu arrêtes de venir toutes les semaines. Surtout… Pendant la grossesse, je voudrais tellement la vivre à tes côtés… Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si on se voyait moins régulièrement.

Haley ne comprenait plus Nathan. Bouleversée, perdue, sous le choc de ses mots, elle répondit simplement :

**Haley :** D'accord. D'accord Nathan. D'accord.

Elle soupira pour se retenir de pleurer.

**Haley :** D'accord…

**Nathan :** Haley…

**Haley :** Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. A bientôt Nathan.

**Nathan :** Je t'aime.

**Haley :** Moi aussi, sans doute plus que tu ne le penses.

_**Trois semaines plus tard**_

Lucas entra au parloir. Son frère l'attendait déjà.

**Lucas :** Tu as beaucoup maigri.

**Nathan :** Bonjour Lucas…

**Lucas :** Comment tu vas ?

**Nathan :** Un jour il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question en arrivant !

**Lucas :** Sans doute parce que tu es en prison.

**Nathan :** Merci, j'avais presque oublié !

**Lucas :** Pas moi. Chaque matin en me levant je me dis que tu es là à ma place.

**Nathan :** C'est drôle, je me dis la même chose, mais toute la journée !

Nathan parlait depuis le début d'un ton sec et sarcastique.

**Lucas :** Tu regrettes ?

Nathan prit un ton plus doux et plus sincère.

**Nathan :** Non. C'est pas la joie ici Luke… Je ne supporterais pas l'idée que tu te retrouves dans une de ces cellules toute la journée.

**Lucas :** Jamie a obtenu un droit de visite. Haley pensait venir avec lui la semaine prochaine.

**Nathan :** Et ?

**Lucas :** Elle voulait savoir si ça te posait un problème. Ça l'a secouée que tu lui demandes de venir moins souvent.

**Nathan :** Je sais… C'est juste que… Elle me manque tellement Lucas… Je ne fais que penser à elle et à Jamie. Toute la journée, toute la nuit, je ne fais que ça. C'est trop douloureux de la voir, surtout maintenant qu'elle attend un enfant…

**Lucas :** Ton enfant, Nathan. C'est aussi ton enfant.

**Nathan :** Qui voudrait d'un père comme moi ?

**Lucas :** Jamie te veut… Il te veut plus que tout.

Lorsque Lucas revint chez Haley, ils passèrent la soirée à parler de Nathan.

**Haley :** Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre Lucas… C'est comme s'il était devenu un autre homme, comme si ce n'était plus mon mari…

**Lucas :** Tu sais, j'ai pas mal discuté avec Nathan. Il ne veut pas te faire souffrir, au contraire. Il ne veut que le bien de sa famille, seulement c'est difficile pour lui. Vous lui manquez, ça se voit… Tu sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il aime Jamie de tout son cœur. Il fait du mieux qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a…

Haley se blottit contre son ami.

**Haley :** J'ai tellement envie de le voir !

**Lucas :** Tu m'as bien dit que Jamie avait enfin le droit de visite ?

**Haley :** Oui…

**Lucas :** Tu devrais en profiter. Je suis sûr que Nathan meurt d'envie de voir son fils.

La jeune femme sourit.

**Haley :** Et Jamie de voir son papa…

Le lendemain, une séance avec un psychologue était proposée à la prison. Nathan s'y rendit.

**Psychologue :** Bonjour Nathan. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

**Nathan :** Plutôt difficile d'être à l'aise quand on est menotté à un fauteuil…

**Psychologue :** Malheureusement, c'est le règlement Nathan. Vous souffrez d'être menotté en permanence ?

**Nathan :** Je le suis rarement… Je ne sors de ma cellule qu'une heure par jour en plus des visites.

**Psychologue :** Vous êtes dans le quartier protégé ?

Nathan sourit un court instant.

**Nathan :** Ouais… Le quartier des tueurs…

**Psychologue :** Pourquoi avez-vous désiré me parler aujourd'hui ?

**Nathan :** Mon frère est venu me rendre visite hier.

**Psychologue :** C'était la première fois ?

**Nathan :** Oui… Il m'a dit… beaucoup de choses. Et puis… Ma femme est enceinte. Je ne verrai pas naître mon enfant, je ne verrai pas grandir mon fils, je ne serai pas au côté de ma femme lors des moments difficiles… Ca me rend malade tout ça.

**Psychologue :** Pourquoi avez-vous été condamné ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

**Nathan :** Pour le meurtre de mon père.

Il y eut un léger silence dans le bureau.

**Nathan :** Le principe c'est que… Je vous parle, je vous dis tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, et vous ne pouvez rien dire à personne, c'est ça ?

**Psychologue :** Effectivement, je suis tenue par le secret professionnel de garder pour moi tout ce que j'entends dans le cadre de mes fonctions. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me confier Nathan ?

**Nathan :** Je n'ai pas tué mon père. C'est mon frère qui l'a tué. Je me suis accusé à sa place pour lui éviter d'aller en prison.

**Psychologue :** Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

**Nathan :** Il m'a appelé après avoir… tué notre père. Il était complètement paniqué, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il avait vraiment peur. Alors j'ai voulu le protéger… Et puis, je me disais sans cesse que s'il ne l'avait pas tué, je l'aurais peut-être fait à sa place. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, et j'ai laissé la police faire le reste.

**Psychologue :** Vous avez menti lors de l'enquête ?

**Nathan :** Non. Je n'ai rien dit. C'était le plus simple pour moi.

**Psychologue :** A part votre frère, quelqu'un sait-il que vous n'êtes pas le vrai coupable ?

**Nathan :** Non.

**Psychologue :** Pas même votre femme ?

**Nathan :** Haley m'aurait empêché de faire ça si elle avait su…

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Haley avait prévu d'emmener Jamie voir son père. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Elle avait annoncé à son fils qu'elle attendait un petit bébé. Il était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir grand frère.

**Haley :** Tu es content mon ange ? Tu vas enfin revoir ton papa !

**Jamie :** Oui !

**Haley :** Tu sais Jamie, ce sera sans doute un peu difficile…

**Jamie :** Pourquoi ?

**Haley :** Parce que papa est dans un endroit pas très drôle et qu'il n'est pas très heureux.

**Jamie :** Mais quand il nous verra, il sera heureux !

**Haley :** Bien sûr mon cœur, il sera très heureux.

Le téléphone sonna.

**Haley :** Ne bouge pas Jamie !

Elle décrocha.

**Haley :** Scott.

**Brooke :** Bonjour Haley !

**Haley :** Brooke ! Salut !

**Brooke :** Comme tu as l'air pressée, je ne te dérange pas longtemps. Juste le temps de te dire que je viens d'acheter une maison. J'emménage le mois prochain…

**Haley :** Oh ! C'est super… Tu pars où ?

**Brooke :** En fait, je ne pars pas vraiment… Je reviens !

**Haley :** Brooke ?

**Brooke :** J'ai acheté une villa à Tree Hill !

**Haley :** C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Brooke ! C'est… formidable ! Désolée, je dois te laisser, mais je te rappellerai plus tard, d'accord ?

**Brooke :** Pas de soucis Haley. Bisous !


	6. Retrouvailles

Haley se gara devant la prison une petite heure plus tard. Le gardien qui les accompagna jusqu'aux parloirs semblait surpris de voir un si petit enfant dans une prison.

Arrivé au parloir, ils attendirent Nathan deux minutes avant qu'il n'entre à son tour.

**Jamie :** Papa !!!

**Nathan :** Salut mon ange ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir champion !

**Jamie :** Papa, pourquoi il y a une vitre ?

**Nathan :** C'est parce que les gens ne veulent pas qu'on puisse se toucher. C'est une mesure de sécurité parce que parfois il y a des personnes très méchantes ici. Tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon semblait déçu.

**Jamie :** Alors je ne peux pas te sauter dans les bras ?

**Nathan :** Non mon cœur… Je suis désolé Jamie…

**Jamie :** Tu as vu ? Maman elle a un gros bidon maintenant !

Nathan et Haley étaient tous deux gênés par la remarque de Jamie.

**Nathan :** Oui, j'ai vu oui…

**Jamie :** Je t'ai fait plein de dessins papa !

Nathan vit alors son fils lui montrer un de ses dessins à travers la vitre. Il représentait Nathan portant Jamie qui marquait un panier, et Haley tenant un bébé à côté d'eux.

Le jeune homme était vraiment troublé par ce dessin. Si son fils savait à quel point il aurait voulu que tout se passe comme ça… Il faillit laisser couler une larme qu'il retint de justesse.

**Nathan :** C'est magnifique Jamie.

**Jamie :** Dis papa…

**Nathan :** Oui chéri ?

**Jamie :** Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?

Haley releva brusquement la tête. La dernière fois que son fils lui avait posé cette question remontait à avant le procès, et à l'époque elle lui avait promis que son papa rentrerait bientôt à la maison.

Elle savait que la question serait à nouveau posée un jour ou l'autre, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt, et surtout pas face à Nathan.

**Nathan :** Ecoute-moi bien Jamie. Je vais devoir rester assez longtemps ici. Mais tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras, et puis je pourrai t'appeler de temps en temps. Et surtout mon cœur, surtout, je n'arrêterai jamais de penser à toi et de t'aimer.

Haley sourit en entendant les mots de son mari. Nathan le remarqua et lui sourit en retour.

Un petit moment en famille. Malgré toutes les questions sans réponse, malgré le parloir et la vitre qui les séparait, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait au jeune couple et à leur fils : un court instant de bonheur au milieu de tous leurs problèmes.

Haley vint voir son mari plusieurs fois durant sa grossesse. Et à chaque fois, le visage de Nathan s'illuminait en voyant le ventre rebondi de sa femme. Elle lui racontait les progrès de Jamie à l'école, combien il voulait que son papa puisse être fier de lui, comment se passait son travail...

Lui écoutait, de l'autre côté de la vitre, le plus souvent en silence. Il parlait peu de sa vie en prison. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire…

Un jour, Haley avait essayé de le faire parler. C'était deux mois après sa visite avec Jamie.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Haley était au parloir, assise face à Nathan. _

_**Haley :**__ Parle-moi un peu de toi. _

_**Nathan :**__ Comment ça ? _

_**Haley :**__ A chaque fois que je viens on parle de ce qui se passe dehors mais… Ici, comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je passe mes journées dans une cellule Haley. Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir quand on est à l'extérieur mais… J'ai une heure de promenade dans la cour tous les matins, et sinon je reste derrière les barreaux. _

_**Haley :**__ Et avec les autres prisonniers ? Ca se passe bien ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Ici c'est un peu « chacun pour soi »… On ne se parle pas, on ne se regarde pas, on n'existe pas. Ce sont les seules règles pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. _

_**Haley :**__ Tu sais que je t'aime ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Je le sais Hales. __Je t'aime aussi. _

_**Haley :**__ Always ? _

_**Nathan :**__ And forever. _

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Après ce jour, Haley n'avait plus osé demander à Nathan comment se passait sa détention. Ils évitaient le sujet, tout simplement. Et ça leur allait bien comme ça.


	7. La vie continue

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

A Tree Hill, la vie poursuivait son cours. Brooke avait emménagé le mois précédent dans sa villa donnant sur le port. Lucas, bien qu'il soit parti de chez Haley plusieurs semaines auparavant, l'aidait énormément avec Jamie. Il en oubliait souvent sa propre vie privée.

Haley était sur le point d'accoucher. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la date prévue. Elle décida d'aller rendre une dernière visite à Nathan avant de donner naissance à leur bébé. Lucas voulu l'accompagner.

Ils partirent donc pour la prison de Carolina Lake après avoir déposé Jamie chez Brooke.

**Nathan :** Tu as pris pas mal de ventre depuis la dernière fois !

**Haley :** Je sais, il est à point !

Le jeune homme sourit.

**Nathan :** Tu n'aurais pas dû faire la route dans ton état… Tu dois déjà être assez fatiguée comme ça.

**Haley :** Si je me souviens bien, le jour de la naissance de Jamie, c'était notre remise des diplômes ! Et je tiens à rappeler que j'y suis allée et restée jusqu'à la perte des eaux !

**Nathan :** C'est vrai…

**Haley :** Je voudrais que tu puisses sentir les coups qu'il donne à chaque fois que je te vois…

**Nathan :** Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais faire Haley…

La jeune femme remarqua que son mari semblait préoccupé. Inquiète, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

**Haley :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Nathan :** Quand j'ai été arrêté, tu m'as demandé qui est-ce que je protégeais.

**Haley :** Oui…

**Nathan :** Je ne veux pas que notre enfant naisse et pense que son père est un assassin Haley.

Nathan était réellement troublé. Ses yeux étaient brillants, pleins de larmes. Haley, émue, pensa qu'elle allait enfin connaître la vérité.

**Haley :** Jamais nos enfants ne penseront que leur père est un assassin Nathan. Je ne les laisserai pas imaginer une seule seconde une chose pareille. Fais-moi confiance.

Nathan respira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

**Nathan :** Je ne peux pas te dire qui je protège parce que ce serait alors trop dur pour moi de garder le secret. Mais en sortant, demande à Lucas. Il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir…

**Haley :** Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as fait ça Nathan, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime.

Haley sortit de la prison quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne dit rien à Lucas pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle lui posa l'ultime question.

**Haley :** Qui a tué Dan ?

Lucas mit plusieurs minutes à répondre. Haley attendit patiemment, sachant qu'il allait le faire.

**Lucas :** Moi.

La réponse glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé son meilleur ami capable d'une chose pareille.

Haley aurait eu bien d'autres questions à poser à Lucas, mais sa courte réponse suffisait pour le moment. Elle voulait déjà en dire beaucoup.

Auparavant elle peinait à comprendre Nathan, qui avait sacrifié sa liberté pour quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Lucas qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait désormais que son mari n'avait voulu que protéger son frère.

**Haley :** Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

**Lucas :** Personne.

**Haley :** Lucas…

**Lucas :** Quoi ?

Haley cria de douleur.

**Haley :** Tu m'en veux si je te dis que je viens de perdre les eaux dans ta voiture ?

Lucas freina brusquement. Il réfléchit une seconde, et prit la direction de l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Tout en conduisant, il attrapa son téléphone et prévint Brooke qu'elle devait emmener Jamie à la maternité rapidement.

Lucas, Brooke, Jamie et Haley se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

**Lucas :** Allez en salle d'attente, il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas !

Brooke prit Jamie dans ses bras, qui criait « maman », ne voulant pas laisser Haley seule.

**Lucas :** S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide, vite ! Mon amie est en train d'accoucher !

Des médecins s'agitèrent autour d'Haley, et l'emmenèrent en salle de travail rapidement. Sans réfléchir au fait qu'il pouvait ne pas être le père de l'enfant, une infirmière fit entrer Lucas dans la pièce.

Entre deux contractions, Haley remarqua la présence de Lucas. Folle de rage contre le monde entier et sous l'effet de la douleur, elle se mit à crier.

**Haley :** Faites-le sortir !

**Médecin :** Madame Scott, ce sera plus facile si quelqu'un vous accompagne…

**Haley :** Si quelqu'un devait être là, ce serait mon mari et personne d'autre docteur ! Surtout pas Lucas !

**Médecin :** Bien. Et où se trouve votre mari ?

**Haley :** En prison !

**Médecin :** Oh… Monsieur, vous voulez bien sortir s'il vous plaît ?

Lucas quitta la salle sous les cris de douleur de son amie.

Il s'attendait à cette réaction. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner immédiatement son crime ? Après tout, il avait brisé sa vie de famille en laissant Nathan aller en prison à sa place. Si Jamie grandissait sans son père, si Haley accouchait sans son mari, c'était à cause de lui.

Il partit rejoindre Brooke et Jamie dans la salle d'attente, espérant ne pas y rester trop longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, un médecin se dirigea vers eux.

**Médecin :** Vous êtes là pour madame Scott ?

**Lucas :** Oui. Elle va bien ?

**Médecin :** Elle est très fatiguée mais elle va bien.

**Brooke :** Et le bébé ?

**Médecin :** Il est en pleine forme. C'est un joli petit garçon.

**Lucas :** Un petit garçon…

**Médecin :** Si vous voulez le voir, c'est juste à côté.

**Jamie :** Oui, oncle Lucas, je veux voir mon petit frère !

**Médecin :** Viens par là !

Le médecin emmena Jamie vers les nouveaux-nés, et lui montra un magnifique petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement.

**Médecin :** Je te présente ton petit frère : Tom Nathan Scott.


	8. Explications

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Haley et le bébé étaient rapidement sortis de la maternité. Le petit Tom grandissait vite, sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère et de son grand frère, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, Haley avait reçu un appel de Nathan.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Haley somnolait quand son téléphone sonna. _

_**Haley :**__ Scott ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Bonjour chérie. Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ? _

_**Haley :**__ Nathan ! Non, non tu ne me réveilles pas ! Je suis tellement contente de te parler ! _

_**Nathan :**__ Oui, ils autorisent les pères à appeler… _

_**Haley :**__ C'est un garçon Nathan ! Un magnifique petit garçon. _

_**Nathan :**__ Comment tu l'as appelé ? _

_**Haley :**__ Tom. Tom Nathan Scott. _

_Nathan ne répondit pas, mais Haley entendit un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil. _

_**Haley :**__ Chéri ? Tout va bien ? _

_**Nathan :**__ Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! _

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Haley faisait maintenant face à la prison. Elle n'avait pas de droit de visite, mais on lui avait demandé de passer. C'était l'anniversaire de Jamie. Son cinquième anniversaire. Nathan lui avait préparé une surprise de sa cellule, mais il fallait que la jeune femme vienne la prendre en mains propres.

Après pas loin d'une heure à se faire balader dans tous les bâtiments, on remit une fine enveloppe à Haley. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Nathan et lu « _Pour Jamie, à lire quand tu voudras comprendre_ ».

Haley réalisa alors que ces longs mois n'avaient en réalité été que le début d'une longue période qui s'annonçait difficile. Elle se rendit compte que dix ans était une période énorme, durant laquelle elle serait privée de son mari, et ses enfants privés de leur père.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Lucas passa voir Haley à la fin de son cours. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis la naissance du bébé.

**Lucas :** Je te dérange ?

**Haley :** Non…

**Lucas :** J'imagine que tu as des tonnes de questions.

**Haley :** J'en ai.

**Lucas :** Moi aussi… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, ni cherché à comprendre. Les choses se sont passées très vite, sans que je puisse réagir. J'en étais incapable.

**Haley :** Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu tuer ton père Lucas. Comment, humainement, tu as été capable de commettre un crime aussi atroce ?

**Lucas :** Voici un exemple de question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre Haley. Je me la pose tous les jours, mais je n'en sais rien. Le fait est que je l'ai tué. C'est tout.

Haley s'énerva rapidement.

**Haley :** Tu ne peux pas dire « c'est tout » alors que ton acte a entraîné un homme en prison Lucas ! Tu aurais le droit de le dire si tu avais assumé ton acte, mais tu as laissé Nathan aller en prison par lâcheté !

**Lucas :** Je le sais.

Haley prit un instant pour se calmer.

**Haley :** Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment Lucas. C'est ça le pire. Je ne suis même pas sûre de t'en vouloir…


	9. La fin ?

Les mois et les années passèrent. Haley allait souvent voir Nathan, emmenant parfois les enfants.

Lucas se sentait toujours aussi coupable de toute cette histoire. Il n'osait que rarement aller rendre visite à son frère.

Tom et Jamie grandissaient, se construisant sans leur père. Haley leur parlait très souvent de lui. Elle leur montrait des photos, leur racontait des souvenirs. Et ils aimaient beaucoup ça. Car malgré son absence, ils aimaient leur papa. Ils savaient que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

De son côté, Nathan vivait, ou survivait, de son mieux dans sa cellule. Il fixait durant des heures les photos de sa famille accrochées au mur. Les autres détenus l'avaient rapidement surnommé le « papa ».

Parfois, il se demandait s'il méritait encore ce titre. Il n'était plus là pour ses enfants depuis des années. Il ne le serait pas avant des années.

Seule Haley lui donnait la force d'y croire encore, la force d'attendre la sortie de ce cauchemar afin de reprendre sa vie. Ensemble ils y croyaient, ils faisaient des projets fous, rêvaient de leur vie future, quand ils seraient enfin à nouveau réunis.

Jamie avait à présent onze ans. Un jour, en revenant de l'école, il dit à sa mère :

**Jamie :** Je veux comprendre.

Haley cessa ce qu'elle faisait et attendit la suite, immobile.

**Jamie :** En prison, quand j'étais plus petit, papa m'a écrit une lettre avec marqué « à lire quand tu voudras comprendre ». Aujourd'hui je veux comprendre maman.

**Haley :** Je savais que viendrait un jour où tu voudrais la lire.

Elle tendit la fine enveloppe à son fils.

**Haley :** Ton père t'aime de tout son cœur Jamie. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir.

**Jamie :** Merci maman…

Lucas arriva à la maison alors que Jamie lisait la lettre de son père au bord de la piscine. Après avoir salué Haley, il fut intrigué par le comportement de son neveu.

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Haley eut un petit sourire.

**Haley :** Il comprend…

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

Neuf ans, onze mois et 24 jours. Nathan devait sortir dans exactement sept jours. Toute sa famille avait commencé le compte à rebours. Chez les Scott, tout le monde préparait le retour du jeune père.

Pour Nathan, les journées semblaient de plus en plus longues. Il avait tenu bon. Il allait sortir. Il allait revoir sa famille. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Absolument rien.

Six jours…

Cinq jours…

Quatre jours…

Trois jours…

Deux jours…

24 heures.

Haley, Tom, Jamie et Lucas attendaient devant la prison.

Ils entendirent d'abord le bruit, puis virent la porte s'ouvrir. Nathan sortit, son sac à la main, le regard fixé vers le sol. Il leva les yeux vers sa femme, et marcha.

Les grilles s'ouvraient toutes sur son passage, jusqu'à la toute dernière.

**Gardien :** Bienvenue dans le monde réel Scott.

Nathan franchit cette dernière grille avec un regard en arrière, un regard plein de liberté. Puis il regarda à nouveau sa famille.

Après un très court instant de silence, Haley couru vers lui.

**Haley :** Nathan !

Les jeunes mariés se serrèrent dans les bras, s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, s'aimèrent en gestes après l'avoir fait durant dix ans en paroles.

Haley riait aux éclats. Jamie ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendue rire ainsi depuis l'arrestation de son père. Il fit un pas vers ses parents, et dit doucement, dans un souffle :

**Jamie :** Papa…

Nathan et Haley se séparèrent lentement. Le jeune père regarda son fils dans les yeux, en silence.

Finalement, le jeune garçon se précipita dans les bras de son père enfin retrouvé, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

**Jamie :** Papa !

**Nathan :** Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué Jamie !

**Jamie :** Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser !

**Nathan :** Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, c'est promis.

Le père et le fils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Tom se tenait un peu à l'écart. Nathan s'approcha de lui.

**Nathan :** Pour la première fois, je vais enfin pouvoir serrer mon fils contre moi…

Il le serra alors très fort dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon le laissa d'abord faire sans réagir, puis il enlaça son père à son tour, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues entremêlées.

**Haley :** On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ? Je ne veux plus voir cet endroit et puis… il y a du monde qui nous attend.

**Nathan :** Une minute Hales.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Lucas comprit dans les yeux de Nathan qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et en quelques mots, il le rassura à son tour.

**Lucas :** Tu m'as manqué.


	10. Révélation

A Tree Hill, tout le monde s'impatientait. L'excitation était à son comble quand le bruit de la voiture résonna dans l'allée. Les amis de Nathan sortirent devant la maison, tandis que le jeune homme descendait de la voiture.

Il crut qu'il allait pleurer en voyant tous les gens réunis pour son retour. Haley arriva à ses côtés, et vint se blottir contre lui.

**Haley :** Tu es à la maison maintenant chéri.

Nathan mit du temps à dire bonjour à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas revu la plupart des gens depuis son arrestation.

Tout le monde était si joyeux que personne ne remarqua que Lucas était sur le point de partir. Personne sauf son frère…

**Nathan :** Lucas ! Où tu vas ?

**Lucas :** Faire ce que j'ai à faire, à mon tour.

Nathan hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

**Nathan :** Je me doutais que tu le ferais.

**Lucas :** Il est temps pour moi d'assumer mes actes. Tu as assez payé pour moi.

**Nathan :** Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiens à 100% Lucas.

**Lucas :** C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

Les deux frères se serrèrent un court instant dans les bras, mais c'était suffisant pour tout dire.

Lucas monta dans sa voiture, et démarra sous le regard rassurant de son frère.

Lucas arriva devant la maison du shérif. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, il entra à l'intérieur.

**Shérif :** Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Scott ?

**Lucas :** Nathan n'a pas tué Dan Scott.

**Shérif :** Je l'ai su dès le début… Vous ne m'apprenez pas grand-chose.

**Lucas :** Je l'ai fait.

Le shérif cessa de sourire et regarda Lucas, l'air horrifié.

**Shérif :** Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous risquez si qui que ce soit apprend ça ?

**Lucas :** Je voulais juste que justice soit rendue. Pour mon frère.

**Shérif :** Alors tout ça reste entre nous…

**Lucas :** Pourquoi ?

**Shérif :** Votre famille a eu son lot de souffrances ces dernières années. Et ce crime a été puni, quand on y réfléchi… Vous devrez vivre avec cette culpabilité.

**Lucas :** Merci.

Haley vint voir Nathan, un verre à la main.

**Haley :** Où est Lucas ?

**Nathan :** Il assume…

Le soir, une fois tout le monde partit de la maison, la petite famille se retrouva enfin seule. Ils s'installèrent au salon.

Personne n'osa parler pendant de longues minutes.

**Haley :** Ces dix dernières années ont été plutôt… difficiles. Mais maintenant ça va aller mieux. On va redevenir une famille. Pas vrai chéri ?

Nathan sourit à sa femme.

**Nathan :** C'est tout ce que je demande ! Et, Tom… Je suis conscient que c'est dur pour toi parce que je suis presque un inconnu. Mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être simple pour moi aussi…

**Tom :** Tu n'es pas un inconnu. Tu es mon papa. Je te connais déjà. Je veux juste te connaître mieux…

**Nathan :** Je suis fier de toi Tom.

**Tom :** Je ne m'appelle pas Tom Nathan Scott pour rien !

La famille enfin recomposée se mit à rire. Pour la première fois en dix ans, ils passèrent une soirée ensemble, une magnifique soirée. C'était _leur_ soirée.

Et tandis qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, dans la chambre de Tom, une fine enveloppe dépassait de l'oreiller.


	11. Jamie

_Jamie, mon ange, _

_Cette lettre est ma manière de te montrer que je t'aime, et que je ne t'oublie pas. Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, c'est ton cinquième anniversaire, et je ne suis pas là. _

_Tu entendras beaucoup de choses sur moi. Certains te diront que je suis un horrible assassin. D'autres te diront que je suis un gentil garçon. Quelques personnes me plaindront peut-être. _

_Mais la vérité, la voici, et il n'y a que dans cette lettre que tu la trouveras. _

_Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. _

_Une semaine avant mon arrestation, je suis parti pour jouer au basket sur le terrain près du fleuve. J'y suis resté toute la matinée, puis j'ai fait une pause. Ton oncle Lucas m'a alors appelé. Il m'a supplié de le rejoindre sous le pont. _

_J'y suis allé, et j'ai très vite compris ce qu'il avait fait. Ton grand-père était une mauvaise personne. Il a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui. Lucas ne voulait pas qu'il puisse encore rendre des gens malheureux, alors dans un accès de colère, il l'a tué. _

_Je ne voulais pas que ton oncle Lucas aille en prison. Il allait très mal. Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes. On a monté toute une histoire, et on est rentrés chacun chez soi. _

_Je ne voulais qu'aider mon frère, que le protéger. _

_Quand j'ai été arrêté, je n'ai rien dit, je ne me suis pas accusé ni défendu. J'ai gardé le silence pour garder le secret. _

_Je ne re regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette simplement de ne pas être là pour toi, pour ta maman et pour ton frère. _

_Surtout je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après ton oncle Lucas. Cette idée était la mienne. Et il souffre suffisamment sans qu'on ne lui en parle. _

_Ta maman aussi a fait de son mieux. Elle a longtemps essayé de me convaincre de tout avouer, de parler, de dire la vérité. Je suis le seul responsable de cette histoire. _

_S'il y a une chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que je t'aime Jamie. Ma famille est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. _

_Je rêve chaque jour et chaque nuit du moment où je te serrai dans tes bras, où je pourrai te toucher, te parler librement. Et ce jour-là, je serai le plus heureux des hommes, le plus heureux des pères. _

_Je suis conscient de la difficulté de la situation, et de toutes les épreuves que vous devez traverser par ma faute. Mais je te demande une dernière chose Jamie : prends bien soin de ta maman et de ton petit frère. Ils ont besoin de toi tout comme j'ai besoin de vous. _

_Papa _


End file.
